Lyrics
AKB48 0 - 9 * 1% - Itano Tomomi. * 10 Krone to Pan - Kodama Haruka, Fujie Reina, Furuhata Nao, Yamamoto Sayaka, Yokohama Yui. * 10nen Go no Kimi e - Itano Tomomi. * 10nen Zakura. * 11gatsu no Anklet. * 16nin Shimai no Uta - AKB48 Team K. * 100 Meter Combini - AKB48 Team B. * 109 (Marukyuu). * 1994nen no Raimei - AKB48 Team Surprise. * 3seconds - Persona. * 365nichi no Kamihikouki. * 47 no Suteki na Machi e - AKB48 Team 8. * 50% - AKB48 Himawarigumi. * 6gatsu 29 Nichi - French Kiss. * 7ji 12fun no Hatsukoi - AKB48 Team A. * 7kaime no "Les Mis". * 8 Years - Itano Tomomi. A''' * Abata mo ekubo mo fuku wa uchi - AKB48 Group Unit Janken Tournament 2017. * Accidentchuu. * After Rain. * Ai ni Pierce - Itano Tomomi. * Ai ni Yukou - AKB48 Team K. * Ai no Baton - Yamamoto Sayaka. * Ai no Imi o Kangaete Mita. * Ai no Iro - AKB48 Team K. * Ai no Kawa - AKB48 Team Surprise. * Ai no moake. * Ai no Moufu. * Ai no shisha. * Ai no sonzai. * Ai no Stripper - AKB48 Team B. * Ai o Kure - AKB48 Team A. * Ai to Pride - AKB48 Himawarigumi. * Aisareru to Iu Koto - ICE from AKB48. * Aise yo - Yamamoto Sayaka. * Aishisugiru to... - Maeda Atsuko. * Aitakatta. * Aitte Nandahoo - Oshima Mai. * Ajisai-bashi - Iwasa Misaki. * Akai Pin Heel to Professor. * Akai Sweet Pea - Iwasa Misaki. * AKB48. * AKB Festival. * AKB Sanjou! * Akogare no Popstar - AKB48 Team A. * ALIVE - AKB48 Team K. * Already - Not Yet. * Always - Itano Tomomi. * Amai Kokansetsu - Ohori Megumi. * Amanojaku - French Kiss. * Ambulance. * Ame no Doubutsuen - AKB48 Team K. * Anata ga Ite Kureta Kara. * Anata to Watashi - Kashiwagi Yuki. * Ano Koro no Sneaker - AKB48 Team A. * Answer - no3b. * Anti. * Aokusai Rock. * Aoi Mirai - Watarirouka Hashiritai. * Aozora Cafe. * Aozora no Soba ni Ite. * Aozora yo sabishiku nai ka? * Arashi no Yoru ni wa - AKB48 Team B. * Are kara boku wa benkyou ga te ni tsukanai. * Are kara Earl Grey o Nonde Inai - Not Yet. * Area K. * Arigatou - AKB48 Team B. * Aru Aki no Hi no Koto - French Kiss. * Aru hi fui ni. * Aruji naki sono koe - NO NAME. * Asatte, Jamaica - Kojima Haruna. * Ashita mo Waraou - Kashiwagi Yuki. * Ashita wa ashita no kimi ga umareru - Chocolove from AKB48. * Ashita no Tame ni Kiss o - AKB48 Team K. * Atarashii Chime. * Avocado Ja nee Shi... - Watanabe Mayu, Sashihara Rino. * Ayamachi. '''B * B Garden - AKB48 Team B. * B Stars - AKB48 Team B. * Baby! Baby! Baby! * Bakuhatsu Professor - Not Yet. * Bara no Gishiki - AKB48 Team Surprise. * Beach Sandal - AKB48 Team K. * Beginner. * Bikini wa Niawanai - Watarirouka Hashiritai 7. * Bin no Futa - French Kiss. * BINGO! * Biorythm - French Kiss. * Bird - AKB48 Team A. * Birthday Wedding - Kashiwagi Yuki. * Blue Rose - AKB48 Team K. * Boku ga Ikanakya Dare ga Ikunda? - Ito Marika, Inoue Sayuri, Saito Yuri, Sakurai Reika, Nakada Kana, Nishino Nanase, Wakatsuki Yumi. * Boku ni Dekiru Koto - AKB48 Team K. * Boku no Taiyou. * Boku no Sakura - AKB48 Team B. * Boku no Sei - Itano Tomomi. * Boku no Summertime blues - Kasai Tomomi. * Boku no Uchiage Hanabi - AKB48 Team K. * Boku to Juliet to Jet Coaster - AKB48 Himawarigumi. * Boku wa Ganbaru - Iriyama Anna, Kawaei Rina, Takahashi Minami, Yokoyama Yui, Watanabe Mayu, Oshima Yuko, Kashiwagi Yuki, Kojima Haruna, Shimazaki Haruka. * Bokutachi no Offshore - Not Yet. * Bokutachi wa Ima Hanashiau Beki nanda - Kashiwagi Yuki, Itano Tomomi. * Boy Hunt no Houhou Oshiemasu - Kizaki Yuria, Sashihara Rino, Shimazaki Haruka, Yagura Fuuko. * Boyfriend no Tsukurikata - AKB48 Team K. * Brunch wa Blueberry - Maeda Atsuko. * Buenos Aires ni Ame ga Furu - Takahashi Minami. * Bus Stop - no3b. * Bye Bye Bye - AKB48 Himawarigumi. C''' * Candle No Shin - French Kiss. * Candy - Kasai Tomomi. * Chance no junban. * Chewing Gum no aji ga naku naru made. * Chiheisen no kanata wa doko ni aru? -Beyond the horizon- - Watanabe Mayu. * Chika suidou - DiVA. * Chikatetsu no Teddy boy - Watarirouka Hashiritai 7. * Chinmoku - French Kiss. * Chireba ii no ni... * Chocolate - Chocolove from AKB48. * Chokkaku Sunshine. * Choose me! * Choudai, Darling! * Christmas ga ippai - AKB48 Team K. * Christmas Present - Persona. * Christmas Time ni nakanai you ni. * Chuu shiyouze! * Cinderella wa damasarenai - AKB48 Team K. * Clap. * Class-kai no ato de - Kashiwagi Yuki. * Classmate - AKB48 Team A. * Clone - Itano Tomomi. * Cloud Sky - Kojima Haruna. * Coin Toss. * Come On! - Itano Tomomi. * COME PARTY! - Itano Tomomi. * Confession - AKB48 Himawarigumi. * Contact Lens - Maeda Atsuko. * Conveyor. * Coolgirl - AKB48 Team K. * Cousin - Watanabe Mayu. * Crush - Itano Tomomi. * Cry - DiVA. '''D * Daiji na jikan. * Dakara kimi ga suki na no ka. * Dakedo... * Dakishimecha ikenai. * Dakishimeraretara. * Dakitsukou ka? * Dandelion itsu saita? - Maeda Atsuko. * "Danshi" wa kenkyuu taishou. * Darashinai ai shikata. * Dare ga futari wo deawaseta no ka? - AKB48 Team Surprise. * Dare ga watashi wo nakaseta? * Dare no koto wo ichiban ai shiteru? * Dareka ga nageta Ball. * Dareka no tame ni ~What can I do for someone?~ - AKB48 Team A. * Dareka oshiete - Takahashi Minami. * Dark Side - Itano Tomomi. * Darui Kanji - AKB48 Team A. * Deai no hi, wakare no hi - Takahashi Minami, Yokoyama Yui. * Deai no tsudzuki - Watanabe Mayu. * deal - Itano Tomomi feat. NO-FACE. * Dear J - Itano Tomomi. * DEAR M - Hoshino Michiru. * Dear my teacher. * Deep In Lies - Itano Tomomi. * Deja Vu - AKB48 Himawarigumi. * Demo ne zutto - Kashiwagi Yuki. * Densetsu no sakana. * Dessan - AKB48 Team Surprise. * DISCOVERY - DiVA. * Disorder - Kasai Tomomi. * Do Re Mi Fa onchi. * Doji - Watarirouka Hashiritai. * Doku Ringo wo tabesasete - AKB48 Team A. * Dokugumo - AKB48 Team K. * Don't disturb! - AKB48 Team K. * Don't miss it! - Itano Tomomi. * Dou ni mo kou ni mo - Oshima Mai. * Douki. * Doushite - Itano Tomomi. * Doushite doushite - Yamamoto Sayaka. * Downtown Hotel 100goushitsu. * Dragon Fruits no tabegoro - French Kiss. * Dreamin' girls - AKB48 Himawarigumi. E''' * Egao - Takahashi Minami. * Eien Pressure. * Eien yori tsudzuku you ni. * End Roll. * Enjou rosen. * Enjoy 4! * Enjoy your life! * Enkyori Poster. * Erai hito ni naritaku nai - AKB48 Team K. * Erande Rainbow. * ERENA - Ono Erena. * Erenyan - Ono Erena. * Erepyon - Ono Erena. * Eretika - Ono Erena. * Escape. * Everyday, Kachuusa. '''F * Fade out - DiVA. * Faint - AKB48 Team A. * Fan Letter - AKB48 Team A. * Fighting☆Hero - Ono Erena. * FIRST LOVE - Ono Erena. * First Rabbit. * Flower - Maeda Atsuko. * Flying Get. * For tenderness - DIVA. * For you, For me - Itano Tomomi. * Fruits Snow. * Fugiri - AKB48 Team K. * Fui ni - Itano Tomomi. * Fuku wo kita ousama - Watarirouka Hashiritai 7. * Fumou na yoru - Not yet. * Furi shite Mane shite - AKB48 Team K. * Fushidara na natsu - AKB48 Team K. * Futari dake no kioku - French Kiss. * Futari no yoake - Watanabe Mayu. * Futari nori no jitensha - AKB48 Team B. * Futari wa Dekiteru - Kojima Haruna ft. Kitagawa Kenji. * Futarizake - Iwasa Misaki. * Futo omou Koto - Takahashi Minami. * Fuusha ga mieru machi - Not yet. G''' * Gakusei jidai - Iwasa Misaki. * Ganbare! - Hoshino Michiru. * Generation Change. * Get you! * Gimme Gimme Luv - Itano Tomomi. * Gingham Check. * Girls Do - Itano Tomomi. * GIRLS TALK - Takahashi Minami. * Girls' talk - no3b. * GIVE ME FIVE! * Give Up wa shinai. * Glass no I LOVE YOU - AKB48 Team A. * Gokigen naname na Mermaid - AKB48 Team B. * Gomen ne Darling? - Oshima Mai. * Gomen ne Jewel - AKB48 Team K. * Gomen ne Tokyo - Iwasa Minami. * Gomen ne, suki ni nacchatte.... * Gomennasai - Watarirouka Hashiritai. * Gondola Lift. * Gonna Jump. * Goujou na junjou - Watanabe Mayu. * Greece no kamotsusen - Not yet. * Green Flash. * Gu~ gu~ onaka. * Gugutasu no sora. * guilty love - Not yet. * Gunzou. * Guuzen no juujiro. * Guuzen no mikata - Kuramochi Asuka. * Gyakuten oujisama - no3b. * Gyu - Watarirouka Hashiritai. * Gyutto! - Kasai Tomomi. '''H * HA! * Haru ga Kuru Made - AKB48 Team A. * Heartgata Virus - AKB48 Team A. * Heavy Rotation. * High Tension. * Hoshi no Ondo. I''' * Iiwake Maybe. '''J * Jabaja. * Jane Doe - Takahashi Minami. * Junai no Crescendo - no3b. * Jiwaru DAYS. K''' * Kibouteki Refrain. * Kikyou - Iwasa Misaki. * Kimi Dake ni Chu! Chu! Chu! * Kimi ga Oshiete Kureta - AKB48 Team A. * Kimi wa boku da - Maeda Atsuko. * Kimi wa Melody. * Kimi ni Tsuite. * Kiss wa Dame yo. * Koi Suru Fortune Cookie. * Koi no onawa - Team Z. * Kokoro no Placard. '''L * Labrador Retriever. * LALALA Message. * Last train - French Kiss. * Lavender no Juutan - Watanabe Mayu. * Lay down - AKB48 Himawarigumi. * Le Freak - Itano Tomomi. * Lemon no toshigoro. * Let It Go ~Ari no mama de~ - Iwasa Misaki. * Let's get "Ato 1 cm" - AKB48 Himawarigumi. * Let's go crazy - Yamamoto Sayaka. * Let's Go Kenkyuusei! * Lie - no3b. * little - Itano Tomomi. * Little Devil Girl - Itano Tomomi. * Little Witch - Akimoto Sayaka. * Locker Room Boy - AKB48 Team B. * Loneliness Club. * lose-lose - Itano Tomomi. * Lost the way - DiVA. * Love♡Wars - Queen & Elizabeth. * LOVE ASH - Takahashi Minami, Yamamoto Sayaka. * Love Jump - AKB48 Team B. * LOVE Shugyou. * LOVE TRIP. * Lovely days - Kasai Tomomi. * Lucky Seven. M''' * Majijo Teppen Blues. * Manatsu no Sounds good! * Masaka - Kasai Tomomi. * Mata Anata no Koto wo Kangaeteta. * Migiashi Evidence. * Migikata - Maeda Atsuko, Takahashi Minami. * Mr. Kissman - AKB48 Team A. * Mokugekisha - AKB48 Team A. '''N * Nakeru Basho. * Namida no SeeSaw Game. * Namida Surprise! * Nante suteki na sekai ni umareta no darou - AKB48 Team A. * NO WAY MAN. O''' * Only Today. * Oogoe Diamond. * Oosuki + Daikirai = Daisuki! - DiVA. * Oshibe to Meshibe to Yoru no Chouchou - AKB48 Team 4. * Ougon Center. '''P * Pajama Drive - AKB48 Team B. * Ponytail to Shushu. Q''' * Queen Bee. '''R * RIVER. S''' * Sado no onitaiko - Iwasa Misaki. * Sakura no Hanabiratachi. * Sakura no ki ni narou. * Sentimental Train. * Seifuku ga Jama wo Suru. * Shonichi. * Shoujotachi yo. * Shuumatsu Not yet - Not yet. * Skirt, Hirari. * Sougen no Kiseki. * sukinanda. * Sustainable. * Suzukake no ki no michi de "Kimi no hohoemi wo yume ni miru" to itte shimattara bokutachi no kankei wa dou kawatte shimau no ka, boku nari ni nan nichi ka kangaeta ue de no yaya kihazukashii ketsuron no you na mon (Suzukake nanchara). '''T * Tadaima Renaichuu - AKB48 Team A. * Teacher Teacher. * Team B oshi. * Temodemo no Namida. * Tenshi no Shippo. * Tomodachi ja nai ka? * Tomodachi ga Dekita. U''' * Ue kara Mariko. * Uso desho? ~Shichiri ga hama no nana fushigi~ - Girls ING * Utaitai. * Utsukushii kari - AKB48 Team Surprise. * Utsukushiki mono - AKB48 Team A. * UZA. '''V W''' * Wagamama Collection. * Wagamama na nagareboshi - AKB48 Team K. * Wagamama na Vacance - Maeda Atsuko. * Waiting room. * Wakage no Italian - Watarirouka Hashiritai. * Wakariyasukute gomen. * Wanna be now - Itano Tomomi. * Warau ga ii - Not yet. * Warning - AKB48 Team A. * Wasshoi B! * Watashi datte Idol! * Watashi Leaf. * Watashi no Hikari - Kasai Tomomi. * Watashi no kareshi wa Zenigata Heiji - Team Z. * Watashi no shoumei - Takahashi Minami. * Watashi no ONLY ONE - Itano Tomomi. * Watashi wa watashi - Minegishi Minami. * Watashitachi no Reason. * Waves - Chocolove from AKB48. * White Day ni wa... - AKB48 Team K. * Wings - Yamamoto Sayaka. * Wink wa 3kai. * WOW WAR TONIGHT ~Toki ni wa okoseyo Movement~ - DiVA. '''Y * Yasai Sisters. * You Should Try HARDer - Itano Tomomi. * Youchien no sensei - AKB48 Team Surprise. * Yubikiri - Yamamoto Sayaka. * Yukikoi - Yamamoto Sayaka. * Yume e no Process. * Yume e no Route. * Yume de Kiss me - Miyawaki Sakura. * Yume shibai - Iwasa Misaki. * Yuru Yuru de DE-O! 2007 - Crayon Friends from AKB48. * Yuuhi Marie. * Yuuhi no ijiwaru - Watarirouka Hashiritai 7. * Yuukan na bokura - Hoshino Michiru ft. Orii Ayumi. * Yuuhi wo mite iru ka? * Yuuki no Hammer - AKB48 Team A. Z * Zannen shoujo - Watanabe Mayu. * Zenigata Heiji - Team Z. * Zenjin mitou - AKB48 Team A. * Zero Sum taiyou - AKB48 Team K. * Zetsubou no iriguchi - Maeda Atsuko. * Żubrówka to Half Moon - Maeda Atsuko. * Zutto mae kara - French Kiss. * Zutto zutto - AKB48 Team A. Thể_loại:Lyrics